The strong growth in demand for portable consumer electronics is driving the need for high-capacity storage devices. Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as flash memory storage cards, are becoming widely used to meet the ever-growing demands on digital information storage and exchange. Their portability, versatility and rugged design, along with their high reliability and large capacity, have made such memory devices ideal for use in a wide variety of electronic devices, including for example digital cameras, digital music players, video game consoles, PDAs and cellular telephones.
While many varied packaging configurations are known, flash memory storage cards may in general be fabricated as system-in-a-package (SiP) or multichip modules (MCM), where a plurality of die are mounted and interconnected on a small footprint substrate. The substrate may in general include a rigid, dielectric base having a conductive layer etched on one or both sides. Electrical connections are formed between the die and the conductive layer(s), and the conductive layer(s) provide an electric lead structure for connection of the die to a host device. Once electrical connections between the die and substrate are made, the assembly is then typically encased in a molding compound which provides a protective package.
In order to most efficiently use package footprint, it is known to stack semiconductor die on top of each other. In order to provide access to bond pads on the semiconductor die, the die are stacked, either completely overlapping each other with a spacer layer in between adjacent die, or with an offset. In an offset configuration, a die is stacked on top of another die so that the bond pads of the lower die are left exposed.
Using wire bonds to interconnect semiconductor die in the die stack has some disadvantages. These disadvantages include wire sweep, where the spacing between bonds wires changes, for example during handling or mold encapsulation. Wire sweep can change the mutual inductance of adjacent wires and can also result in electrical short. A further disadvantage is that the height of the uppermost bond wires in a semiconductor package can increase the overall height of the package.